Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord
(ブリリアントプリンスサイリウム) is a Celeb type coord from the brand Brilliant Prince. It is the Hibiki Shikyoin's casual coord and was shown wearing, in and out of PriPara. User Appearance Outfit An outfit composed of a black shirt lined in crimson with a pair of white short pants, worn beneath a blue jacket lined in gold and black. The top has thin gold lines on each arm, along with a white cuff lined in gold and red, along with a black and red ruffled cuff attached to it. Around the bottom of the shirt is a golden fringe lining the shoulders, and at the center of the torso are two blue button straps lined in gold and black. The collar is blue with red lining and golden leaf designs. The collar is lined in gold with a large blue sphere that has a black velvet bow and white, four layer cravat hanging from it. Above the waist is a gold and red ribbon tied into a bow on the right hip. The inside of the jacket has gold lining to match the sleeves. Shoes Tall black and gold boots with the cuff composed of black ruffled material lined in red. At the center is a large dark blue sphere lined in gold with a red ribbon hanging from it, along with a few white feathers. White and dark blue string laces the boots. Accessory A blue and gold striped crown resting on a black and gold pace. A few white feathers are sewn to the corner side, while in the center is a gold fancy ornament shaped like a heart on top of a bow on a stick. Game is a Celeb Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Brilliant Prince. It first appeared in the 2015 5th Live Collection. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 3ds112.png 12784042_360230834147620_765241347_n.jpg Hibiki Syn Synphonia.jpg CjNm2GWVEAANrom.jpg large.jpg CwZLWWjVEAEpqZA.jpg large.jpg CwxMgCyXcAAliQy.jpg 173 (4).jpg PPR+ Hibiki.jpg PPR++ Hibiki.png 1519722553207.jpg Arcade Arcade Brilliant Prince Cyalume.png Hibiki_and_Faruru.png Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.00.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.02.55.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.08.23.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.08.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.09.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.09.33.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.09.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.10.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.10.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.11.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.11.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.12.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.12.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.12.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.17.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.18.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.19.10.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.19.29.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.19.46.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.20.08.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.20.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.21.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.21.50.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.22.11.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.22.37.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.22.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.23.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.23.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.24.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.24.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.24.40.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.24.56.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.25.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.25.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.26.01.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.26.29.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.26.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.27.13.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.27.34.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.27.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.28.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.28.55.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.29.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.31.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.32.04.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.33.40.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.38.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.38.24.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.38.46.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.40.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.40.31.png Snapshot 36 (12-16-2015 10-41 PM).png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.41.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.41.29.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-30 下午07.42.56.png Hibikii10.JPG Hibikii9.JPG Hibikii8.JPG Hibikii6.JPG Hibikii5.JPG Ep 89 13.png Ep 89 12.png Ep 89 11.png Ep 89 10.png Ep 89 9.png Ep 89 8.png Ep 89 5.png Ep 89 4.png Ep 89 3.png Ep 89 2.png Ep 89 1.png Ep 102 27.png Ep 102 25.png Ep 102 21.png Ep 102 5.png Ep 102 4.png Ep 102 26.png Ep 102 21.png 302a53c6.jpg 8f5c83cf.jpg 8046a53f.jpg Animaaan 20160629-111455.jpg B7d4213d.jpg 45bea0b7.jpg E0079e08.jpg Cx2ycn UoAApEjN.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Brilliant Prince Category:2015 5th Live Collection Category:Celeb Coord Category:Cyalume Rare Category:Casual Coord Category:Hibiki Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Cyalume Coord